I am 008
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Hi! I'm Adele Kyle, I'm fifteen and daughter of the infamous Selina Kyle or Catwoman, I don't know or care who my Dad is, Selina and I are very big in the cat burglary game, maybe even the best in Britain, so it's obvious why MI6 burst into are home intent on arresting us, but instead of getting jail time I got something else: Friends, family and a hell load of trouble...
1. Getting in trouble with the goverment

_Authors Note:__ Hi! Thank you for reading this, I came up with this story while listening to What the water gave me, Strangeness and Charm, leave my body and all this and heaven too by Florence the machine. You may think it good, maybe even great or that its rubbish. It's just I had a story to tell and that's what I'm doing. Thank you for reading and maybe even reviewing and tell me if you would like more._

_Fifteen years ago…_

_A tall muscular man with short blonde hair slipped from his bed and pulled his clothes on and then his shoes. He stretched and looked back at the bed, Sleeping peacefully unaware her partner was awake was a woman, her long brown hair spread across her pillow, her angelic face peaceful, he sighed and set down a black mask that would cover just your eyes on the bedside table, he walked to the door of the apartment and walked away into the night._

_The woman awoke, her eyes still closed she moved a hand across the other side of the bed, which was empty, she shot up and looked around the room._

"_James?" she called out, but he was long gone._

_Present day…_

Adele Kyle stood in the bank; the queue went slowly, drunks and the elderly shuffled along like the dead. I tapped my combat boot against the ground impatiently; I made my way up the queue painstakingly slow, after what seemed like hours I reached the top, an overweight older woman sat behind the thick glass, she looked bored and had tiny spectacles perched on a bulbous nose. I flicked my long brown side fringe out of my vivid blue eyes.

"Yeah hi I'd like to take out all the contents of a bank account"

"The name?"

"Adele's college fund" I passed the woman my bank book. The woman came back a few seconds later with a small manila envelope. I took it and put it into my canvas book bag.

"Next!" the woman yelled over the noise.

I got off the bus, my headphones blaring Florence the machine, a bag of groceries under my arm. It was dark and shadows lurked.

I took a deep breath and made my way down the dark road, after five minutes of walking a pair of hands came out of the darkness and grabbed my shoulders, another hand went across my mouth stopping me from screaming, I struggled and fought, they were just too strong. A dark figure appeared and fought my attackers off and I just cowered in a corner, after a few moments the men ran off, the figure watched them go and then turned back to me, and he moved into the dim light, he was tall with short blond hair and blue eyes; he had a nasty cut across his right cheek. He was silent. I swallowed my fear. I stood, brushed myself down and picked up my goods and turned back to the man.

"Thanks for that, I could have taken them though" a smirk played at the man's lips.

"Sure you could" He walked away round a corner, I ran around the corner and stopped. He was gone.

"Huh…" I walked the way back to my home; I walked up the stairs leading to her flat. I could hear shouting and babies crying in the distance. Home sweet slum. Taking my key and opened the door. I went inside, shutting the door after me. I dumped the paper bag on the couch and went into the kitchen. I froze, on the floor was blood, magazine's, bills and items from the kitchen where everywhere. Obvious signs of a struggle. I followed the mess to my mother's bedroom and sighed with relief when I saw my mother standing there in tight black jeans and a leather jacket; she was stuffing two bags with hers and mine clothes.

"Selina? What are you doing?" Selina looked up at her, only now did I realize my mother was wearing her black notorious Catwoman mask, the jeans weren't jeans. They were a part of my mother's suit, the jacket thrown over it.

"Mom?! What's wrong?"

"Adele, good, we have to get out of here. NOW" Selina zipped the bags up and threw one to me, which I caught.

"Why? What's coming?" They walked out of the room into the sitting room, we headed to the door. A loud knock came from the door. Selina froze.

"Selina Kyle open up, this is the police!" Selina and I looked at each other, we hurriedly walked to the bedroom, the door burst open behind us and heavy footsteps sounded on the floor, we dropped are bags and entered the bedroom, Selina hopped out the window and began crawling up the wall to the roof, me after her, at this point the footsteps were in the bedroom. I was nearly away from the window and onto the next ledge, when a strong hand grabbed my leg, causing me to slip and fall.

"ADELE!" screamed Selina from the roof, I flew through the air, and landed painfully on the concrete, I tested my limbs to see if anything was broken. No, nothing was much to my surprise. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran down the street, I was nearly at the main road when another pair of hands appeared and grabbed me.

"Not again!" I grunted as I stomped on my salient foot, I struggled but the man kept his arms firmly around my waist, I looked up at him and my eyes met the familiar blue eyes.

"You?! Shows you can't trust anybody these days" The man smiled.

I was being led down a long corridor, the man from earlier that night behind me; a grey haired woman met them at the end.

"Ah 007, this is the Kyle girl?" The woman looked at me in a snobbish way; I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yes M this Miss Kyle younger, the mother escaped"

After a few moments I was sitting in a room on a hard metal chair. The older woman, M paced across from me. The man, 007, sat on the chair across from me, his hands on the table that was separating us, he looked very causal.

"Couldn't find a more comfortable chair?" I asked cheekily, the woman glared at me while 007 just studied me. He took the file from his lap and threw it in front of me; I opened it to reveal a photo of a vandalised room of bucking ham palace. My finest work.

"You and your mother broke into Bucking Ham palace last month, how?"

"Kiss and tell? Never"

A young man with glasses and wearing a god awful mustard yellow V-neck jumper entered.

"Uh, M, I need a sample of her DNA for file" M nodded and the man walked up to me.

"Hold out your arm out please" I held my arm out and moved the sleeve back.

"So what's your name- Ah!" I cried out as the man jabbed a needle into my arm. 007 looked weirdly satisfied.

"Hey! We have to go out on a date before you get to jab me with a goddamn needle!" He looked at me through his glasses.

"I would never go out with a criminal, their scum"

I opened my mouth in fake look of hurt

"Ooh, you left my heart broken" He glared at me and left the room.

007 turned back to me.

"So how did you break into Bucking Ham palace?"

"Bite me"

"No thanks, god knows what kind of disease's I'll catch"

Q stared at the monitor shocked, he couldn't believe it, and it wasn't possible.

"What is it Q? It better me important, God I miss the Cold War, you could do nearly anything to a suspect and a black line was put across it." Sighed M as she walked up to Q, he looked at her.

"She is still not talking then"

"Not a word, what is so important then?"

"I ran the girls DNA through the system, Selina Kyle came up"

"We know Kyle is her mother Q!"

"Look at who her father is" Q pointed to the screen, M looked at the monitor, her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"That was the third time I ran it through"

The two looked back at the monitor.

A photo of Bond was shown.

"DNA match" flashed in red and black underneath.

"I'll tell him" sighed M as she walked away.


	2. Boom Boom

_Author's Note:__ Hi! I'm sad to say I didn't get a great response from the first chapter, but ah well! I'm still continuing it. This Chapter was written listening to Adele's Skyfall, also Happy Birthday yesterday Mr Benedict Cumberbatch! This story is set after Bond comes back from being shot by Ms MoneyPenny and set during Skyfall. _

Bond stood outside the interrogation room in which Adele was being held in, M walked up to him, her black heels clicking on the lino floor.

"What did Q want?" M looked at him stunned for a moment.

"Sorry? Oh yes him- he ran Adele Kyle's DNA through the system and we found out who her father is"

"Who's the kid father?" M looked at Bond for a moment, she hesitated upon telling him.

"It's you 007" Bond froze his face a look of shock.

"Wait I'm sorry, Selina Kyle they Selina Kyle or Catwoman?" M nodded, Bond's mouth opened a little bit.

"When was she born?" He asked still stunned

"She was conceived in January and born in October; she was premature, just like you Bond. Very impatient."

Bond stood for a moment shocked, he was having a hard time trying to process the information.

"Would you like me to tell her?" Bond looked down at the woman.

"No. I'll do it" M nodded as Bond turned and walked back into the small room, closing the door behind him.

I rubbed my pounding forehead. _Great a concussion, better tell them._

The door of the room opened and 007 walked in, a second file with closed in big red printed across it, he held in his arms.

"Oh so you returned?" The smile disappeared from my face when I saw the way 007 moved. He had something big to tell me. I straightened up and looked at 007 worried.

"What is it? Is Mom okay?" He didn't reply, instead he sat down and pushed the folder across to me. I opened it to reveal a photo of my mother in her younger days, judging by the position the photo was taken at, and my mother didn't realize it was being taken.

"Fifteen years ago an Agent was sent to seduce your mother and extract information from her, this agent got the information but instead of giving it to his officials, he burned it" 007 took a deep breath and continued his tale.

"When his officials found out, they made him leave, though he loved your mother, he had to follow orders, so he left, but unknown to him, he had impregnated her. That is how you come into this" I just stared back at the man, he looked at me uneasy.

"Flip on to the next page in that file" I did as I was told. I came face to face with a photo of the younger 007. Underneath in black print said the words "Assigned Agent" my muscles froze. I looked back at 007, he nodded solemnly.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before I could stop myself my fist was colliding with Bond's nose, I don't think he meant to, it was just reflexes, just as the full impact of my punch broke his nose, he pushed my shoulder hard. Very hard. So hard I flew out of my chair and hit the wall, I fell to the floor in a heap, knocked out, maybe even dead. Bond slowly stood up, fearing the worst, M and Q burst through the door, M looked at Bond in "This is not good" way, Q kneeled down next to Adele and took her pulse.

"She's still alive, just knocked out." He told the two other adults, Bond looked relived.

I awoke on a bench near the officials offices, my eyesight was blurry and I didn't remember much, just that Bond was my father and don't pick a fight with him. You won't win. Before I could stand the impact of an explosion sounded through the building, shaking the structure, I flew through the air, the world went cold and then faded into black.

Bond sat on the roof of a building, the ground was wet and sleek, and Bond looked out across the city. It was peaceful and calm, he understood when Selina liked staying on them.

"Hello James" He turned to face Selina Kyle. She was wearing her Catwoman suit, he stood up, the two were a few foot apart.

"Hello Selina" Selina smiled and began walking closer to Bond; he held a hand out stopping her, she raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me about Adele?"

"You didn't leave a phone number or a home address, I ah, I also looked up James Connor, there is no James Connor, or should l I say James Bond or 007"

"So you figured it out"

"I was just an assignment, did you even love me? You just want to talk to me now because you found out we had a kid" Bond walked up to Selina, she looked up at him.

"Don't say that, you know I loved you, I left because if I stayed they would have hurt you" Selina looked taken aback.

"You love me?" The two were pressed against each other now, Bond looked down at Selina, and she looked up at him.

"Of course I do" Bond grabbed Selina and crushed their lips together, a deafening bang echoed across the city, Bond released Selina and looked around to MI6. What he found he didn't like. Smoke and flames.

Selina walk up to the edge and looked over to MI6, she turned back to Bond.

"No… Please tell me Adele is with you!" Bond just stared out across the city, his jaw set. Selina gasped and put her hand to her mouth, her tears slowly slipped down her face. She turned back to the city.

"Not Adele…" she began sobbing, Bond grabbed her and held her close. The two stood there, the one thing that was going to keep them together was dead…

_A/N: __Is Adele dead? Yes, no, maybe. I'd like to hear what you think. Is this the end of Adele Kyle Bond?_


	3. I'm a Hacker an I know it

_Authors Note:__ I realized that Bond wasn't back from being dead when MI6 was blown up, anyway I just had him come back earlier, its roughly based on Skyfall, I only saw the movie once, so bear with me. I just bought it so I will watch it again. P.S. The actual Bond was meant to be 6'0, though I know Daniel Craig is 5'10, he wore lifts in Skyfall. Also I'm not a Bond fanatic, I'm just telling a story, so all of the facts or things about the characters may not be right, sorry! _

M stood in front of eight coffins that were in a line, all of which had union jack flags draped over them. Fallen agents. At the very bottom was a ninth coffin. No flag. Bond walked up to M. The pair looked grim as they looked down at the last coffin.

"Find them Bond, make them see justice" Bond nodded.

"I most certainly will"

"How is she?" M asked the younger agent quietly.

"She's in a bad state" Bond looked down sad.

"Time will heal her wounds" Bond pointed to the last coffin.

"Who's in that?"

"A janitor" Bond nodded his head, with that he walked away.

Adele sat in a hospital bed; I heard a soft thump from outside my window, the window opened and Selina slid in, shutting the window after her.

I sat up straighter when I saw my mother.

"Mom!" Selina smiled and sat down on the seat next to my bed. She took the chart from table next to her daughter

_Patient Chart_

_Name:__ Kyle, Adele_

_Age:__ Fifteen_

_Height:__ 5'5_

_D.O.B:__ 19__th__ of October 1998_

_Injuries: __Compound fractures to left wrist_

_Sprained Shoulder_

_Four cracked ribs_

_ Bruised skull_

_ Non-permeate deafness in right ear _

_Blood type: __AB-_

_Contact 1: __Bond, James_

_Contact Details: __O894711145_

"Trust him to put himself as the contact" Selina chuckled.

"Well you didn't leave a number" said a voice from the doorway, me and Selina looked up to find Bond leaning causally on the door frame, his nose was broken, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken before, he forgot to wipe away the blood from under it. It was dried now.

"I'd suggest Selina you leave before I have to arrest you" Selina smiled and stood. She kissed me on the forehead and then as gracefully as she came, slid out the window, disappearing. Bond paused for a moment before walking over and then sitting beside me. When I saw his nose up close I felt guilty.

"Sorry about your nose" I mumbled as I picked on the threading of the hospital blanket.

"Sorry about your shoulder" He replied as the doctor came in.

"Hello Adele, how are you feeling?" the grey haired doctor asked.

"I feel delightful" I said sarcastically. The doctor shook his head slightly and examined his clip- board before returning back to us.

"We're going to do a test, it's to do with her ribs" he informed Bond. I don't know why, it just didn't feel right calling him "Dad"

Bond nodded; he stood and walked to the corner of the room trying to keep out of the doctor's way. The doctor sat down in seat my mother had just left.

"Now Adele I want you to get out of the bed and try to walk" I nodded as I threw back the covers and stepped out onto the cold floor. I took a step and gasped. Mind searing pain shot up from my torso and then to head, I felt light headed and I fell. Before I could hit the floor Bond had caught me. He carefully lifted me and placed me into the bed.

A little while later I opened my eyes, I looked out the window; it was pitch black, around half one in the morning.

"Back to the land of the living are we?" I turned my head slightly to see Bond sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"How did the bomb go off?" Bond chuckled; he then realized the girl was a lot like him, not really in looks, in her personality. She had his cheekiness and sharp tongue, also the way she was very straight forward. She had one mean punch though, so his strength as well.

"Somebody hacked into M's computer" I thought for a moment and then turned back to Bond.

"Can you get me a laptop and M's computer tower?"

The next morning Bond came back with an Acer laptop, M's computer tower and one sulky looking quartermaster.

"Ah Quartermaster, you have come to bedside, tell me you brought me a gift"

Without speaking he took a memory stick from his pocket and passed it to me not looking me directly in the eye. I smiled as I turned on the laptop and plugged in the memory stick, M's tower and then began typing in the langue of my people. Hackers. After a few moments I was in and scanning where it had come from.

"I don't know if you guys want to hear this…" Q and Bond exchanged a look.

"What do you mean?" asked Bond confused, I sighed.

"Whoever hacked this tower was expecting me… They knew about me, they knew Bond would bring this to me" I inhaled a deep breath "this is virtually untraceably, all it says is to go to Shanghai and- and" Bond and Q looked alarmed

"And what?" demanded Q, I turned the laptop to reveal a photo of me, a black line through my eyes, red target on my forehead, underneath said.

"Think on your sins" I said quietly. Bond set his jaw, obviously pissed off. He walked out of the room without saying a word.

"I'm not going to see him for a while am I?" Q shook his head; I sighed and began dis-connecting the memory stick and M's tower. I turned off the laptop and Q put it all back in the heavy-duty bag. He looked awkward. He headed for the door.

"Uh, Q?" he turned back to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Tell me if he dies okay? I don't want M or a phone call" Q nodded

"Of course" with that he left the room.

That night three men walked in the darkness through the hospital, they walked up to a room, they entered silently, lying on the bed asleep was Adele, the men pulled her from the bed, I awoke alarmed, before I could scream a cloth soaked with chloroform was placed over my mouth, causing me to black out, the men placed me in a bag and ran from the building and ran away into the darkness. Me with them…


	4. Waste of good scotch

_A/N:__ Thanks to Dottz271, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have kept going on this story. The next chapter may be put up later this night or early tomorrow morning._

I awoke by being slapped in the face, I jolted awake.

A blond haired man sat in front of me, he smiled slightly when he saw I was awake.

"Ah, so Ms Bond is finally awake" I tried to move my wrists but they were tied behind my back. I looked up at him furious. He smiled at my anger.

"Now Miss Bond we are-"

"It's not Bond" I interrupted through gritted teeth.

"I need your help, and you need mine" I snarled at him

"I don't need your help!" I hissed, he laughed lightly.

"Yes you do, your mother needs it more really" he threw a tuft of hair, which was obviously my mother's, it was matted with blood. I tried to take a run at him, but the chair was bolted to the ground.

"You also need my help, because you don't want anything to do with your father, you want to prove, you're not a goody two shoes, that your just as bad as the next person, you're an amazing hacker, I need your help and so does your mother" I looked up at him, the tears welling in my eyes. He came closer, before I could stop myself; the top of my boot was colliding with the man's chin. A man came behind me and untied me. He pushed me to the ground. And then he beat me. I don't want to say how they beat me or what they did, it's just too painful. The same brute dragged me to one of the many computers; he strapped a belt around my stomach, holding me in the chair. The blond stood next me; he held a gun to my head.

"Now type, before I have to decorate the insides of your head on that wall, and then to finish it off, your mothers maybe even your father too" I almost began typing immediately.

"I'm finished"

"Good" with that the man had hit me with the butt of the gun, on the head. I slid to the floor knocked out.

When I awoke I was standing, I was standing held against a big rock. I saw heads, two blond and a few dark haired. They were men, one woman, she was against another part of the stone, and one long piece separated us, nearly blocking my view completely. The woman had a glass of scotch balancing on the top if her head.

"Let's test your mark man ships" said the voice of the man from earlier, one blond head moved, then moved back to the other one. I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. It was silent for a moment.

"Did you really die that day?"

Wait who died? I thought frantically.

"Is any of the old 007 still there?"

007?! James was here, oh thank god. A shot rang out; the bullet went over the shot glass and into the stone.

"You lose" Another shot rang, this time shooting the woman in between the eyes.

"What do you say to that?"

"That's a waste of good scotch" There was a loud commotion and gunfire and then all went quiet.

Oh please don't be dead you baboon I prayed silently.

"You think you can take me back to her on your own" said the man from earlier.

"Who said I was alone" Just as he said that, helicopters appeared overhead.

Armed men appeared; a few took the blond man and led him away.

I banged my foot against the dusty ground trying to attract James' attention, I most certainly did, and he appeared out of nowhere, gun trained on me.

"Hey, hey, don't shoot me!" He lowered his gun and ran to me. He un-did my bonds, I fell into him, crying. He held me in his arms.

"He hurt… Selina… He had her hair"

"That wasn't her hair; it was the girl he just killed"

"So he doesn't have… Mom?" Bond shook his head.

"Good to… know…" After all the stress and worry, my body let me down, I blacked out before James had brought me away from the horrid place.

James and I stood to the side, him in his usual suit, me in a black dress, the sleeves stopping at my elbows and the skirt stopping at the knees. My hair I only realized when I was fully aware of my surroundings, was cut brutally short by Silva's men. The pair of us looked like we were at a funeral. Though I don't usually wear dirty, scuffed converse to a funeral.

M walked up to the glass cell that held Silva slowly, a guard and her companion behind her.

Silva giggled when he saw her.

"You are shorter than I remember." She stopped.

"Where I barely remember you at all"

"Strange, for me it feels like just yesterday, are you surprised?"

"Not particularly, then again you always were a slippery one"

"Maybe that's why you liked me so much"

"You flatter yourself"

"Oh, no remorse, just as I had imagined"

"Regret it un-professional"

Silva laughed like a mad man.

"Regret is un-professional, they kept me for five months in a room with no air, they tortured me and I protected your secrets, I protected you. But they made me suffer and suffer, until I realized it was you. Who betrayed me"

"Mr Silva, you are going to transferred to Belmarsh prison, where you will remanded in custody, until the crown prosecution see you fit to stand trial" The confidents washed from Silva's face, he stood up.

"Say my name, my real name, I know you remember it" M looked at him for a moment.

"Your name is on a memorial wall of the very building you attacked, I will have it struck off. Soon, your past will be as knowledgeable as non-existent as your future, I'll never see you again" With that M walked to the door followed by her constant companion

"Do you know what is does to you, Hydrogen Cyanide?" She stopped and turned back, Silva reached into his mouth and pulled out a plate of some kind, when he did, the whole left side of his skull sagged, and there was no bone under the flesh.

Silva then said something I couldn't make out, but M and James could. James and I walked out of the room after M. Silva cackling behind them.


	5. Nice one Quartermaster

_A/N:__ Hi! This chapter has a scene that I created myself! It's a scene between Adele and Bond. _

_Sorry for the late update! Please review, I'm starving here!_

_**Two days before Silva's arrest **_

"Where is the girl?!" demanded the blond Spaniard, Selina Kyle lay on the floor, she spat out blood before looking up at the man through her mask

"Go to Hell!" she growled, Silva laughed

"I ask again… where is Adele Bond?"

"Over my dead body" Silva smiled

"Well that can be arranged" with that Silva raised the whip and brought the leather down on Selina's back, after twenty minutes of letting his rage out on her with the whip he stopped, kneeling down he took a tuft of her matted hair, tucking it away in his breast pocket

"Get rid of the body" the brute walked forward and dragging Selina's body behind him, Silva ran his palm along the whip, he held his hand up to the light, on it was blood, Selina Kyle's blood, blood that would help him find Adele Bond….

_Present Day… _

Bond stood in the shooting range; he was waiting for Q on Silva's computer. I walked up beside him.

"Pass me that" James looked at me for a moment; he then passed the gun to me. I adjusted my position on the handle, I then aimed at the target and shot. The bullet went through the targets forehead. I smiled; James looked at me in disbelief.

"What was Silva talk about when he said you died?" I asked him.

"I was on an assignment to get this drive, I was struggling with the suspect and my partner was told to take the shot and instead of him… she shot me" I nodded as I shot the man again, this time where the targets heart would be.

"Well your back now 007 and it's good to have you…" He smiled, took the gun and shot, this time it went through the head as well.

"I'm sorry I never tried to contact your mother after the case was closed for good"

"Actually its fine, I guess I'm stuck with you, since my mother is a criminal, Ha, typical Selina, dating a government agent"

"Yes that does sound like her doesn't it? As for being stuck with me, I'm afraid you're going to bare me"

"Well you can make up for lost time can't you?" James smirked and chuckled quietly.

James and I walked along the computer lab to where Q was standing, he typing furiously. I looked around the room dazed; I had died and gone to hacker heaven.

"He's using a polymorphic engine to mutate the code, whenever I try to gain access it changes, like trying to solve a rubix cube that fighting back" I smirked, I so wanted to get my hands on the laptop, after all, I think like a criminal, you know being one and being raised by one, That's also why Q wouldn't give me the laptop. Because I was a criminal too, hey! I can't help my heritage, Monkey see Monkey do

James stood in front of a large glass screen that had a mass of white lines that kept moving and turning. On one side was moving letters in a column

I noticed something after Q typed in his hack, I raised a hand. Q and James stopped

"Stop…" They all looked at me confused

"Go back…" Q re-typed you of his hacks, the code's on the side re-lined in the way I had seen them

"Grand borough… Grand borough road, that's an old tube station on the metropolitan line, been closed for years… these letters are key" Q began typing again, and after a few moments all the codes had been hacked, they were all tube stations, the whole map was red and had thick red lines coming from it and spread out, this was the map of the tube.

"It's London, sub terrain London" James said suddenly. The grate doors on the floors opened with a swoosh, the of us three turned, confused, why where the doors opening? Wait… that was the bug I put on Silva's…. Oh crap, I think I just add consorting with a second criminal and hacking into MI6 onto my offences and rap sheet. Goodie…

"What's happening, why are the door's opening?" Q asked

James was silent for a moment, thinking, sudden realization spread across his face

He bolted down the room, running out; I looked at Q before running after my Father.

Q turned back to the screen; he began pulling out the wire's connecting Silva's laptop to the system.

Nothing disappeared

"He hacked us" Q whispered

James and I ran into the room where Silva was being held, nothing, it was deserted

James quickly slid down through one of the door's on the floor, he disappeared, I hesitated, running after criminal's wasn't in my résumé, I knew though if I delayed James would go ahead, leaving me, I quickly slid down the floor and into the underground, James was half down the hall, I quickly took after him, I knew any average teen would have legged it, but I couldn't, I wouldn't and to be fair I wasn't exactly normal.

I knew James was sick, mentally more, I also knew his aim was shit and he had failed both his psych evaluation and his physically assessment. He needed me, no matter what he said.

He needed me…. And if I was to be totally honest…. I needed him


End file.
